


Home

by seimaisin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-13
Updated: 2004-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our two favorite scientists debate government and responsibility. Set post-"Touchstone", season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

After missions, it was common for SG1 to meet for drinks at someone’s home – at other times, bars were all right, but when they wanted to decompress, privacy was essential. But, then again, if a waitress overheard them discussing wormholes and aliens and interplanetary wars, she’d probably just think they’d started drinking long before they came to see her.

This time, both Teal’c and Jack opted out, leaving only Sam and Daniel craving alcohol. At Daniel’s apartment, they cracked open a bottle of vodka. The conversation inevitably turned to the touchstone, and to the second Gate. “You don’t really think it’s gone for good, do you?” Daniel asked, staring at the bottom of his empty glass.

“We saw it welded shut. Our people are guarding it. No one can use it.”

“Right. It’s safe, just like last time.”

“This is different.”

“How is it different, Sam?” Daniel poured another glass of vodka and drank deeply. His voice was cynical. “Once again, we’re trusting the good intentions of the US government to keep the galaxy safe.”

Sam raised her glass and looked at Daniel through it. “Don’t we do that every day?”

“It makes me nervous. Always has. I was never a big fan of the government, even before I got into all this.”

“It’s not perfect, but there’s a purpose to everything …”

Daniel raised his eyebrows. “Tell me the purpose for someone like Maybourne. For people like the four who disappeared into the Gate.”

After a moment of silence, Sam shrugged. “People follow orders from above. We do, they do. When the people at the top don’t understand, the people below don’t, either.”

“So, you’re saying that no one in the military holds any responsibility for their own actions.” Daniel snorted. “Figures.”

“That’s not what I said at all.” Sam leaned forward, eyes flashing. “And you should know that.”

“How do I know that? How do I know that I can trust an institution that will gladly commit genocide just to promote its own interests? You can’t tell me they didn’t know exactly what they were doing when they took the touchstone.”

“Yes, there are people out there who don’t care. But, don’t lump everyone in the military into the same category.”

“How do you do it, Sam?” Daniel asked suddenly. “How do you justify dedicating your life to an organization that you can’t always trust? How do you pledge to take orders from commanding officers who might not be good people?”

“The people I take my direct orders from are good people.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but what about above them? I don’t get it.” Daniel drank again. “I think the whole system sucks. I would never voluntarily work for the US government. It’s an exercise in futility.”

“That’s a defeatist attitude. Anyone can make a difference.”

“And that, Sam, is a naïve attitude.”

“Oh, right.” Sam stood up, suddenly angry. “You don’t even want to be here, so why should you care about making a difference?”

Daniel blinked up at her. “What?”

“If it was up to you, you’d still be off on a distant planet, never to think about the irritating politics of Earth governments again. You plan to go back there when it’s all over. So, really, I’m not sure why your opinion counts any more.”

“Excuse me? So, you’re saying that you’d excuse the annihilation of the Medronans, just because it’s your government? You’d say ‘hey, that was bad, but I might be able to do something in the future!’”

“You’re deliberately misunderstanding me, so I’m just not going to bother any more.” Sam grabbed her coat off the hook, swaying a bit.

“Sam. Sit down. You’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk. I’ve only had two drinks.”

“Three.”

“Three. Whatever. I’m going home.”

Daniel was on his feet and blocking her path before she got to the front door. “What’s wrong with you?” he demanded.

Sam stopped, took a deep breath, and poked a finger at Daniel’s chest. “This isn’t your home. This is a rest stop, a small glitch in your master plan. Someday, we’re going to find what you’re looking for, and you’re going to go home. Well, guess what? This is my home. This is where I belong, and where I will always be. Maybe I’m just getting tired of trying to explain myself to someone who’s only half here.”

He allowed her to walk out of the apartment. When the fresh air hit her face, Sam willed herself to get a grip. She really was a little intoxicated, and she needed to be clear headed before she drove home. Home. Her own home. Someplace not here.


End file.
